fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 135
Trail of the Myth is the 135th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu and Lucy's team battles Dan and Coco as they search for the clock part in the underground crypt. During their fight, Lucy and Coco are separated from the others, but help each other until they reunite with their comrades. Meanwhile, Gajeel helps Levy and her team search for one of the clock pieces, while Erza's team enters an old library where they encounter the Jiggle Butt Gang. Synposis Inside the underground crypt, Natsu and the others are found by Dan and Coco. Dan spots Lucy behind Michelle and states it is destiny that they meet again. Natsu then attacks Dan, but the armored man deflects it with his shield, which then sets Lucy on fire. After the group use the distraction caused by Dan accidentally destroying some ruins to run away, Dan comes out from nowhere and talks to Lucy about their "love", but Coco interrupts him by saying they still have a mission to do. Afterwards Natsu again attacks Dan, but he reflects the attack again, and Lucy is set on fire once more. Dan tries to use Habaraki to shrink down Natsu, but misses and hits Lucy instead. Lucy tells Dan to turn her back to normal, but he decides to keep her, planning to put her on his desk as a decoration. Coco tells Dan to fight Natsu later and that they still need to find the clock piece. Lucy is getting dizzy and she summons Sagittarius, but he is also affected by Habaraki's shrinking abilities. Sagittarius fires an arrow at Dan but it has no effect and he uses it as a toothpick. Dan is about to attack Sagittarius and Happy tells him to watch out but then steps on the Spirit himself. Michelle then has a plan: she ask Dan if she would like to marry Lucy in the crypt; it's a holy place and it would be perfect, and Dan agrees. Dan lets Michelle do the bridal plan, and she then says the honeymoon will be on an around-the-world cruise and that they will become constellations called the "Married Lovebirds" that decorate the sky. Dan says that would be wonderful, before he smells something horrible, which is Romeo's yellow fire; Romeo snuck up and set the flames off under Dan's armor. The smoke of the fire spreads out of the armor and Lucy is flung from Dan. Romeo tries to use his purple fire to catch Lucy, but she is then caught by Happy. Lucy and Happy are then attacked by Dan's Habaraki, but the Mage misses his targets and hits both Lucy and Happy. Lucy is returned to her normal size, but everyone is shocked to see that Happy has grown huge. Happy then steps on Natsu again. Meanwhile, Gajeel and his group are climbing a cliff to reach the top of a mountain, and Levy starts to question whether they are on the right path or not. Concurrently, Erza states that she and her group are lost, and Cana states that they have been in going circles. Carla begins to think someone is playing a prank by switching the sign direction or trying to trap them. Back with Lucy's group; Natsu tells Happy to stop flying as he is destroying the ruins, to which Happy responds by telling Natsu that if he doesn't fly he might step on him again. Dan turns Happy back to his normal size, and Coco tells Lucy to give her the book so that they can find the location of the clock piece faster. Romeo uses his Magic to stop Coco, and he and the others run to escape from her. Natsu however remains, stating that he will take on Dan and finish him once and for all. Coco then chases Lucy again; Romeo again tries to stop her. Michelle asks Lucy where the part is, but as Lucy is searching for it she bumps into a statue which activates a trap. A giant hole opens in the floor and the group falls in; Coco then falls into the trap too. Lucy tries to save her from falling, but both end up slipping down into the hole. Lucy tells Michelle to go ahead and search for the clock piece, whilst she searches below. Lucy tells Coco she knows another person who looks like her and tells her that she is kind and honest, but Coco sharply replies that she is not the same person. However, Lucy then steps on a trap and Coco saves her. Lucy then comments that Coco's counterpart and she were at first enemies, but then became friends, and the two get up to realize that they are at a dead end. Coco then touches a statue's face and it activates another trap; Coco is then covered in rocks and is knocked unconscious. Romeo and the others find Lucy and Coco, and Coco later wakes up finding her wound to be fixed. Lucy and the others continue searching for the piece. Meanwhile, back with Gajeel's group, the search for the clock piece is failing as no-one can find it. Panther Lily jokes to Levy, Jet and Droy that they're on the wrong mountain and points to a much taller one, causing the three to collapse after thinking he was being serious. Gajeel states that the clock piece must be buried in the mountain, so he digs to find it. Concurrently, Erza's group has reached their destination: the Magic Library. Erza opens the door and sees a huge room filled with many books. Upon removing a book from a bookshelf, some other books fall out, revealing a Jiggle Butt Gang members wiggling backside. Concurrently, Natsu and Dan declare that they will both go full out at each other, as they don't have time to screw around when the clock piece still needs to be found. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight & Coco (Earth Land) (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) * |Pāpuru Furea}} * |Ēra}} *Athletic Magic Spells used * * *Free Run Abilities used *Marksmanship *Flight Weapons used *Ricochet *Habaraki *Bow and Arrows Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes